1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to toothpicks and more particularly to a special receptacle for a toothpick.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Today there is a great emphasis on dental care and especially on preventive dental care. A good many devices have been proposed to facilitate cleansing of teeth and prevention of decay by control of bacterial growth in the mouth.
U.S. Pat. No. 410,794 to Hellwig discloses a disinfectant toothpick made by soaking wooden toothpicks in a disinfectant solution before use. The toothpicks are each used once and then discarded. The disinfectant is in a non-sealed container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,040,433 to Edison discloses a reusable toothpick stored in a vial into which mouthwash may be placed. The toothpick is cleansed after each use by placing it in the vial.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,231,381 to Battista discloses a throw-away dental aid which includes a bottle of mouthwash and a toothpick attached to the bottle cap so that the toothpick is encapsulated in the bottle.
None of the above devices provides for the application of an antiseptic solution to the teeth and gums. No device is known which provides simultaneously for mechanical cleansing of teeth with a toothpick as well as application of antiseptic to the teeth and gums.
There is, therefore, a great need for a device which will cleanse the teeth of food particles with a toothpick and, additionally, apply antiseptic to teeth and gums for eliminating bacteria.
There is also a need for a reusable device which is easily carried on one's person so that preventive dental care need not be confined to the home or a dentist's office.
In addition, there is a need for a nonbreakable, nonspillable device which provides for mechanical and chemical cleansing of teeth and mouth with an easy-to-operate antiseptic toothpick.